


Possessions

by ivorybyrd



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [5]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Hazing, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-War, Stolen Kisses, series fic, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: Chesta gets caught up in a kind of competition with the other slayers. His tags have been stolen and he goes hunting for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another pairing prompt!  
> "I got you a present."

Chesta wasn’t absent minded, but he was also not overly responsible for the location of his things.

Chesta, however, was caught in a game that was inspired by his fellow slayers. He rushed around the academy dormitory looking frantically for a pair of tags that were a required part of his uniform.

The game was as follows:

First, you had to steal someone’s tags from them. If you got your tags back from being stolen, you got your thief’s dessert at dinner. If you collected them all, they were awarded a copy of Dilandau’s tags (procured most likely by theft).

Chesta had no interest in the game, nor any interest in taking stolen property even if it had his commander’s name on it.

But right now, someone had his tags, and he couldn’t get away with getting new ones made with their departure from Zaibach coming.

He didn’t dislike this game that encouraged some sense of camaraderie, it was explained to “encourage interaction” as Gatti put it.

He rushed down the hall and ended up in the other half of the dorms. He knew someone took it, and either tucked in their bed somewhere, or wore them. He had already asked everyone, and no one gave them up.

Chesta was the most likely to get caught without it.

He started with each of the bed areas, the dorms had cut out bunks that set into the walls. Each nook had a curtain that cut the bed off from the rest of the round room.

He whined some as he tore back the blankets on a couple beds, pulling up pillows and tossing them about.

Eventually, Ryoun came in and kicked him out for making a mess of their room.

Chesta ended the night still without his tags, sitting on his bed with the curtain drawn. Trying to think of who was around when they disappeared, if he could even remember when that was.

He turned his head and jumped, between the curtain and the edge of his rack, Miguel’s head had been sticking through and staring at him without a sound.

Miguel laughed. “Hello.” He said and pushed Chesta over on the bed and sat down next to him. “Close your eyes.”

“Wha- why?” Chesta pulled back a bit sheepishly.

“I got you a present.” Miguel’s ever lopsided smile painted over his face. “It’s nothing bad.” He added.

Chesta let out a held breath and nodded. “Ok.” His eyes closed.

He felt something cool and metallic around his neck, and for only a second he opened his eyes and found Miguel much closer than he had been. When Miguel’s eyes caught his, he closed them again, tight and hard.

“There.” He heard Miguel say, “Don’t get it stolen again.” He felt hands slide along his neck, and then holding his jaw. He was drawn closer, was he supposed to pull away? He didn’t know why Miguel had his face, was he going to head-butt him? He bit his lips together, and then licked their dryness.

There was a small pressure against his lips, it made them tingle and sent a wave of numbness through to his brain.

When he opened his eyes, Miguel had been backing out of the rack, smiling. “Good night.” He had said.

“Good… night.” Chesta touched his lips. He looked down and saw the tags that rested against his chest. They were not his tags.

 

Back in the other dormitory room, Miguel lifted the tags around his neck and smiled at the name that had been machine etched into the surface. “Chesta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
